


From the Next Field

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two reindeer were just minding their own business...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Next Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regasssa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=regasssa).



> This was written a while ago as a little gift for regasssa

The two reindeer gazed into the neighbouring field, feeling somewhat perplexed. Of course, they had seen the courtship rituals of deer before - the stag youthful, petulant and energetic, the doe haughty, aloof and with an expression of cynism written across her delicate snout.  
  
The silvery creatures circled each other, hissing and snarling, but suddenly fell together in the most passionate embrace ever seen this side of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The reindeer simply didn't know where to look! Those wizards should really learn to keep their Patronuses under control...


End file.
